¿Y si?
by Yas Cullen
Summary: Mi vida está llena de "¿Y sis?" ¿Y si hubiera ido a ese viaje? ¿Y si hubiera decidido darle una oportunidad a Jake? ¿Y si no hubiera terminado con Edward? ¿Y si hubiera estudiado literatura en lugar de idiomas? ¿Y si mis papás tenían razón y no debía salir de Forks? ¿Y si no me gustan los hombres?/ OS
Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 _ **NA: Este OS contiene escenas sexuales lésbicas, si eres susceptible a estas mejor abstenerse de leer.**_

 _ **¿Y si?**_

Mi vida está llena de "¿Y sis?" ¿Y si hubiera ido a ese viaje? ¿Y si hubiera decidido darle una oportunidad a Jake? ¿Y si no hubiera terminado con Edward? ¿Y si hubiera estudiado literatura en lugar de idiomas? ¿Y si mis papás tenían razón y no debía salir de Forks? ¿Y si no me gustan los hombres?

Y es que esta última pregunta es la que está más frecuente en mi mente, y la gran culpable es mi compañera de apartamento Rose, es una rubia espectacular, de un metro setenta, con buenas curvas, una sonrisa hermosa y una gran personalidad que si no la conocieras a fondo no sabrías que podría llegar a tener, cualquiera que la ve en la calle puede pensar que es una perra fría, pero desde que llegue a Chicago fue la primera persona que me brindo una sonrisa real y una mano amiga. La conocí el día que estaba por regresar a Forks, conversaba por teléfono con Ángela diciéndole que me rendía que no había logrado encontrar un lugar donde vivir y no podía seguir viviendo en un hotel porque se estaban drenando mis ahorros, cuando Rose se sentó frente a mí y me saludo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, aún recuerdo la conversación de hace poco más de seis meses.

— _¡Hola! ¿Podemos hablar?_

— _Angie hablamos luego ¿Está bien?_

— _ **¿Está todo bien Bella?**_

— _Todo bien te marco más tarde._

— _ **Está bien, hablamos**_ _._

— _¿Si? —pregunté a la rubia frente a mí._

— _Disculpa la invasión pero escuche que andas buscando vivienda, por cierto soy Rosalie._

— _Mucho gusto Rosalie, soy Bella y sí ando buscando un arriendo._

— _Bueno yo puedo ofrecerte un lugar donde vivir._

— _¿Es que rentas una casa?_

— _Mmm no precisamente, verás mi pareja heredó la casa de sus papás y tenemos campo de sobra así que podríamos rentarte._

— _Te lo agradezco pero no es lo que ando buscando._

— _¿Qué buscas exactamente?_

— _Independencia —salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, y es que eso era lo que me había llevado a ese lugar, el encontrar quien verdaderamente soy._

— _Entonces no hay problema, la propiedad tiene una especie de apartamento que se conecta con la casa por la cocina, pero que tiene acceso privado, puedes entrar y salir de ahí sin que nadie se de cuenta._

— _¿Estás segura?_

— _Claro, si quieres vamos y lo conoces._

Y así lo hicimos fui a conocer el apartamento que se volvió mi hogar, era algo pequeño pero cómodo y como me dijo Rose me sentía totalmente independiente, algo que a los días me empezó a incomodar, ya que acostumbrada como estaba a tener a mi mamá al lado, cada segundo del día me sentía un poco sola.

Al principio, como me había sugerido Rose, entre a la casa por la cocina con el pretexto de que necesita un poco de leche, pasando el resto de la tarde en medio de una amena charla donde al final conocí a su novio Emmett, después de eso las visitas se hicieron más seguidas pasando casi todas las tardes de los fines de semana con ellos en medio de pláticas, películas y comida, hasta que una noche realmente necesitaba una ibuprofeno por lo que fui a buscarlo al botiquín que me había mostrado Emmett, sin imaginar que me encontraría a Rose en ropa íntima, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, haciéndome babear como estúpida, algo que se agravó de inmediato al entrar en ese instante el modelo de hombre que tiene mi amiga como novio, en unos bóxer negros ceñidos que dejaban muy en claro su enorme erección. Sin medir palabra alguna volví a salir de la casa y me encerré en mi apartamento, ha pasado una semana desde eso y aun sigo sin poder ver a la cara a mi amiga y es verdad que me comí con la mirada a su novio, pero quien con dos ojos enfrente no lo haría, lo que me preocupaba es que aunque me excitó ver ese adonis, la imagen que no puedo sacar de mi mente es el perfecto cuerpo de Rosalie, no puedo dejar de pensar que se sentirá tocar esos pechos, poder apretar su cintura y probar sus labios y esto me vuelve a mi punto inicial ¿Y si me gustan las mujeres? Nunca antes me había pasado esto por lo que no estoy segura que pensar o hacer, es por eso decidí salir esta noche con mi otro amigo y compañero de trabajo Sid, desde el momento que lo conocí nos caímos bien y cabe resaltar que es totalmente gay por lo que me ofreció llevarme a un bar de ambiente para que conociera su mundo, algo que agradecí porque así podría comprobar mis ideas.

—¿Hermosa estás lista? —gritaba esa chillona voz desde la puerta de mi apartamento.

—¿Te parece que estoy lista? —contesté mientras abría la puerta y le mostraba mi atuendo, un vestido negro algo entallado, pero sin llegar a verse vulgar.

—¡Bella estas hermosa, esta noche arrasas!

—Claro, claro —dije quitando importancia sin mostrar lo feliz que me hacía sentir que alguien me llamara hermosa.

—Bella con esas tetas y ese culo aunque vayamos a un bar gay a más de uno se le va a parar.

—Sid no hables así.

—Disculpa señorita olvidaba que la dama no acostumbra escuchar palabras mal sonantes.

—No digas tonterías, sabes que lo que no me gusta es que me materialices —dije tratando de ocultar el verdadero motivo — ya llévame a ese súper club que has alardeado tanto.

Al llegar al local me di cuenta que no era nada de lo que esperaba, era amplio, con butacas alrededor de la pista de baile y una brillante barra al fondo donde el barman hacia malabares mientras preparaba los tragos, si no te fijabas en las parejas del mismo sexo bailando y besándose en la pista no te enterarías de la denominación del bar.

—¿Qué vas a tomar hermosa?

—Un sexo en la playa —dije al barman mientras tomaba asiento en la barra para esperar mi trago.

—Yo te puedo dar todo el sexo que quieras, pero no te prometo la playa —dijo una hermosa pelirroja a mi lado, pero no llego a mover ni la más mínima fibra de mi ser.

—Te lo agradezco pero no tarda en venir mi pareja.

—Yo que ella no te dejaba sola porque estas para comerte toda. —contestó la pelirroja mientras me comía con la mirada para luego alejarse.

—¡Wow eres más rápida que yo! ya te vi con Anabel —dijo mi amigo mientras me acercaba a la mesa, en la que ya estaba acompañado.

—¿Anabel? Ahh la pelirroja, sabes que no es mi estilo. Mucho gusto Isabella —me presente al acompañante de Sid.

—Mucho gusto Car.

—Te molestaría si te dejamos para ir a bailar.

—Para nada diviértanse.

Y así lo hizo, lo vi amoldar su cuerpo al de Car más de lo necesario para bailar, pero se notaba que la estaba pasando a lo grande, por mi lado tuve más de una invitación pero no logré animarme a bailar con ninguna, no me llamaban la atención y llegue a la conclusión que debía ser que no eran rubias como Rose, aunque he de reconocer que si llego a excitarme ver las muestras de cariño que se daban las parejas de ambos sexos en la pista o en los taburetes a mis lados, hasta que llegue al punto que necesitaba salir de ahí. Me despedí de mi amigo y tome un taxi a mi casa, cuando me bajaba de este vi a Emmett darle un beso a Rose y partir en su coche.

—¡Bella que guapa estas!

—Gracias Rose, buenas noches —dije tratando de huir de mi amiga.

—No ven ya que estamos las dos despiertas hablemos un rato, hace días que no te veo.

—Rose es tarde y estoy cansada.

—Por favor vamos, solo una copa y después a dormir.

—Está bien, pero solo una —claudique a su pedido para dirigirme a su salón.

—Ponte cómoda, esos zapatos se ven que te están matando —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, me descalce porque en efectivo mis pies lo necesitaban y me coloque en el sillón lo más cómoda posible mientras me convencía que no pasaría nada malo, que éramos dos amigas que iban a charlar un rato mientras tomaban una copa de vino nada de más.

—¿Tinto no hay problema? —preguntó entregándome la copa —pensé que te gustaría, el color me recuerda tus labios.

¿Eso era una insinuación? No Bella estas caliente por lo que viste la noche, no veas cosas donde no las hay.

—Si no hay problema, gracias. ¿Por qué sale Emmett a esta hora?

—Uno de sus clientes tuvo una emergencia, sabes cómo es la vida de un abogado, los clientes se meten en problemas y él es el que tiene que salir corriendo a resolverlos.

—Si me imagino, pero ya estas acostumbrada a eso, ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos.

—Si vamos para cinco años.

—¿Y no has pensado en casarte? —dije de improviso, sin medir las palabras —perdón no debí preguntar eso.

—No hay problema que preguntes, sí hemos pensado en un compromiso mayor pero todavía nos falta algo para lograrlo. Perdón la indiscreción pero ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Este año cumplo los treinta.

—¡Treinta! —dijo asombrada y podía ver las miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza, treinta y soltera, treinta y sin una vida hecha, treinta y sin hijos, bueno no sé si eran las preguntas de ella pero por lo menos si eran las que siempre me recriminaba mi madre.

—Sí lo sé, ya me dejó el tren, me quede para vestir santos o cualquiera de los dichos que hay por ahí.

—Jamás pensé eso, me sorprendió porque con ese cuerpazo que tienes y esa cara tan hermosa no te calculaba más de veintisiete.

—Creo que te está afectando el vino Rose.

—No, es la verdad, aunque creo que, si me está afectando, me dio calor —dijo mientras la veía desabrochar su bata para quitársela y quedar en un camisón negro que, hacia un celestial contraste contra su rubio cabello, también pude notar sus erectos pezones, seguramente por el frio, contra la suave seda, corrí mi mirada lo más pronto a su rostro, pero vi que era tarde mi amiga había notado que la estaba mirando.

—Mmmm creo que es mejor que me vaya a descansar, fue una noche pesada.

—¿Bailaste mucho? —preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado rozando nuestras piernas desnudas.

—Sí, un poco —contesté en un susurro.

—¿Y conociste a alguien interesante?

—Sí claro —mentí descaradamente — por eso estoy cansada, hablamos mañana.

—Una última pregunta nada más —dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo para que no me levantara.

—Dime

—¿Te besó así? —preguntó para luego capturar mi boca, sin darme tiempo de quitarme y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos tampoco quise hacerlo, era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, sus labios eran suaves y sedosos, su lengua tímidamente empezó a lamer mi boca pidiendo permiso para ingresar, el cual di sin ninguna contemplación logrando saborear una mezcla entre el vino y un dulce sabor como a melocotón, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron fue como si hubiéramos activado el avance rápido, todo subió de ritmo, nuestras manos se deslizaban entre los cuerpos tocando, amasando, sintiendo la reacción de una en la otra, hasta que me sentí privada de su tacto por lo que me separe y abrí los ojos para verla sacar su camisón por su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces, hice lo que hace días deseaba, saboree sus pechos, al principio no sabía cómo pero al oír los gemidos de Rose no dude en seguir pasando mi lengua por su arrugada aureola logrando que el pezón se endureciera para luego agarrarlo con mis dientes y succionar deliciosamente, jamás pensé que me daría tanto placer hacer esto y sumado a que Rose metió las manos en mi escote e imitaba mis movimientos con sus manos me estaba llevando al precipicio.

—Ahh Bella, me estas matando, aahhhh.

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo no era lesbiana y si lo fuera no podía hacerle esto a Emmett quien se había portado tan bien conmigo.

—¿Bella? —pregunto Rose al ver que seguía en la misma posición, pero no continuaba con mi labor.

—Esto no debió pasar Rose, lo siento tengo que irme —susurré mientras corría a la cocina y llegaba a mi apartamento.

Pasaban los días y la excitación no salía de mi cuerpo, por más que me masturbará el clímax no saciaba mi necesidad, por lo que quede en salir de nuevo con Sid a su club, como la semana anterior el lugar se encontraba con un excelente ambiente y al haberme vestido para seducir, las invitaciones no tardaron en llegar y baile con unas cuantas chicas sin llegar a más que unos roces, hasta que una rubia espectacular me tomo de los brazos de la pelirroja de la vez pasada y me apretó contra su cuerpo, al principio me asusto su forma agresiva pero poco a poco me relaje y me divertí mientras pasaban las piezas y bailábamos, hasta que me beso, sus labios también eran suaves, pero no sentí lo mismo que con Rose, la excitación no flujo con ella, más bien sentí hasta cierto rechazo, al poco tiempo me separe de ella y me excuse para irme. Definitivamente esto era algo que solo me pasaba con Rose y debía de llegar a las últimas consecuencias para sacar las dudas, entre al apartamento para dirigirme directo a la puerta que conectaba con la cocina de mi amiga, al llegar no vi el carro de Emmett así que asumí que estaría en otra emergencia, algo que agradecí.

La cocina se encontraba en penumbras por lo que pensé estaría dormida pero me llego una luz del cuarto de televisión la cual me indicó como un faro donde dirigirme y sin detenerme abrí la puerta diciéndole.

—No lo soporto más, tienes que quitarme esta calentura.

—Con todo el gusto del mundo hermosa —contestó una voz varonil, mientras una oscura melena empezaba a sobresalir sobre el respaldar del sillón, donde pensé estaba acostada mi amiga.

—¿Em-Emm- Emmett? Dis-cul-pa, queería darleee uuuna broooma aaaa Rose.

—No te preocupes Bella, me encantó tu entrada, ¿qué decías de tu calentura?

—No me hagas caso —logré decir de seguido recomponiendo un poco mi postura.

—Claro que te voy a hacer caso, no soy médico pero puedo hacerme cargo de cualquier calentura que tengas —dijo mientras se acercaba con un felino al ataque de su presa —,ven déjame palparte a ver si estas caliente.

—De verdad Emmett no es nada, debo irme —dije dándome la vuelta, pero él fue más rápido y me bloqueó el paso.

—Bella es mi deber como vecino asegurarme que te encuentres bien, solo déjame checar tu temperatura. —no vi nada indebido en eso si así me dejaba partir a regodearme de mi vergüenza por lo que me acerque a él. Quien de inmediato extendió su mano para tocar pero no mi frente, su mano fue directo bajo mi falda, sobre mi tanga húmeda.

—De verdad tienes calentura, ya estas transpirando, creo que voy a tener que revisarte más a fondo —susurró mientras introducía uno de sus largos dedos dentro de mi húmedo canal, lo que me hizo doblar mis rodillas llevándome a apoyar mis manos en sus hombros—, mmm como lo imaginaba, necesitas atención especial —dijo presionando más profundamente dentro mío, haciendo salir un gemido de mi boca.

—E-E-Wm-mm-mett pa-par-para —logré decir, aunque mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, sus dedos eran mágicos y sentía que tocaban partes en mi que ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que pare? —preguntó mientras mordisqueaba mi erecto pezón, recibiendo como respuesta otro gemido de mi parte—, tal parece que no —concluyó mientras con su palma presionaba mi clítoris llevándome a un orgasmo explosivo.

Cuando mi vista volvía a la normalidad noté que no me encontraba de pie, si no estaba recostada en el sillón que ocupaba Emmett cuando llegué, en el momento en que me iba a poner de pie unas manos subieron por mis mulos, dejando mi falda por la cintura para luego rehacer su recorrido hacia abajo llevando consigo la mini tanga.

—Mmmm depilado a ras, con lo que me gusta verlo así —dijo mirando directamente a mi intimidad a lo que reaccioné cubriéndome con mis manos—, no te tapes hermosa, no tienes idea de las veces que es deseado ver y saborear este manjar —expresó mientras se metía entre mis piernas—, y hoy no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Cuando su lengua tocó mis labios íntimos una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no era la primera vez que me besaban ahí, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacían de esta manera, su lengua recorrió toda la superficie primero, para luego empezar a introducirme poco a poco en mi, los gemidos empezaron a salir sin ya poder reprimirlos, mientras Emmett devoraba fervientemente todo lo que salía de mi.

Podía sentir el orgasmo construirse en el interior de mi vientre y lo único que anhelaba era que él me lo diera, que tocará se punto exacto que me catapultaría a tocar las estrellas con las manos y lo hizo, sin medir palabras o prevenirme introdujo dos dedos en mi a la vez que mordisqueaba mi clítoris dándome una mezcla de dolor-placer que me hizo olvidar hasta de mi nombre.

—No tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves consumida por el orgasmo, pero ahora toca que lo vivas conmigo dentro tuyo —decía mientras lo veía sacar un condón de la mesita de televisión—, va a ser exquisito sentir como exprimes mi polla y sacas hasta la última gota.

—Yo no, yo no creooo…

— _¿Amor dónde estas?_ —no podía ser ¡ROSALIE!

No sé como lo hice, pero sin dar un respiro me levanté, acomodé mi ropa y salí corriendo a la cocina que sería mi libertad, cuando ya me encontraba en mi habitación recuperando la respiración el peso de lo que había pasado cayó sobre mí.

¿Qué había mal conmigo? ¿Es que ahora soy bisexual? Y peor aun ¿Es que ahora no sirvo ni como amiga? Pero si algo estoy segura es que no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, creo que es hora de volver a Forks, con esta determinación me metí a la cama aunque lo menos que pude hacer fue dormir.

—Bella cariño ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó mi amigo mientras me veía remover mi comida.

—Me voy Sid

—¿Cómo que te vas?

—Si no puedo continuar aquí, me regreso a Forks.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Son tus papás de nuevo?

—No, ellos dejaron de insistir en que volviera, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento.

—Bella por favor explícame que es lo que te lleva a esa decisión, porque los dos sabemos que lo que menos quieres es vivir de nuevo bajo la sombra de tu mamá.

—Es que las cosas se han complicado mucho, yo me he complicado y no sé ni qué hacer ni mucho menos que pensar.

—Y porque en lugar de huir no buscas un consejo, aunque no lo parezca soy muy inteligente y te puedo ayudar.

—No lo tomes así, jamás he dudado de tu capacidad, pero es que me apena contarte lo que me está pasando.

—A ver ¿Has matado a alguien? ¿Robaste un banco? ¿Tomaste mi delineador favorito? —preguntó sacando una sonrisa de mi ante su última suposición.

—Ninguna de las anteriores.

—Que bien porque no podría ser tu amigo si hubieras tocado mi delineador.

—Por eso te quiero tanto, siempre me haces sonreír cuando más lo necesito —dije mientras reía ante su ocurrencia, pero mi amigo no me contestó nada, hasta que vi sus ojos desorbitados —, Sid, ¿Qué pasa?

—Es la primera vez que me dices que me quieres.

—Aunque no lo diga sabes que es así.

—Ay Bella te amo —chilló mientras se tiraba a mi cuello llamando la atención de todo el salón—, ahora menos que nunca te dejaré ir, dime que es lo que te atormenta.

—Es un asunto difícil y ¿si cuando te lo cuente ya no quieras ser mi amigo?

—Tontita eso no va a pasar, anda dime ¿Qué es?

—Es que soy una pésima amiga —susurré dejando salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos —además que no se cual es mi preferencia sexual.

—Tranquila cariño —me tranquilizó mientras tomaba mi mano —eso de que no eres buena amiga nadie te lo cree y pues lo de tus gustos sexuales quien mejor que yo para aconsejarte.

—No soy buena amiga, no puedo ser buena amiga cuando dejé que Emmett me comiera íntimamente —dije en un susurro la última palabra.

—¿Emmett? ¿El bombonazo de hombre que te alquila el apartamento?

—¡Si Emmett, el NOVIO de Rose! Ves porque soy mala amiga

—¿Tú lo sedujiste?

—Mmm no, yo entre buscando a Rose y me lo encontré a él y pues las cosas se dieron.

—¿Tu diste el primer paso?

—No —dije ruborizándome mientras lo recordaba meter su mano bajo mi falda.

—¿Entonces porque sientes que eres mala amiga?

—¡Porque deje que lo hiciera!

—Mira hermosa, si hay algo que esta vida pecaminosa me ha enseñado es que es muy probable que conozcas a una persona de la que no te podrás resistir, sin importar nada más, y conociendo a Emmett estoy seguro que tiene ese magnetismo sexual que no dejaría que uno se aparte cuando le ha puesto la mano encima.

—De hecho ni lo intenté, pero eso no me excluye que sea mala amiga.

—Ok, entiendo tu lado de lealtad, pero eso no implica que debas mudarte de estado, si lo que quieres es poner distancia entre Emmett y tu puedes irte a mi apartamento.

—¿Y ver tu desfile de novios? —pregunté en tono burlón tratando de aligerar mi ánimo.

—Bueno tendrás que sacrificarte en eso, pero creo que es mejor eso a ser tú la que tenga que desfilar como la muñequita de sociedad que te hace ser tu mamá.

—Sabes que no, no quiero volver a ser esa Bella.

—Entonces solucionado el problema, te vienes a vivir conmigo y todos felices.

—Es que no es solo eso.

—Ah oki el otro punto que dijiste, sobre tu preferencia sexual, aunque por lo que me has contado creo que lo tienes bien definido.

—Ese es el problema no lo tengo definido.

—Dime sobre que tienes dudas ¿Te gustan los hombres?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—Mmmm, eso es lo que no sé.

—¿Por qué no sabes? —preguntó de modo sereno dándome a ver que se tomaba en serio el tema.

—Porque no lo sé, dime como hago yo para saberlo, si me encanto que Emmett me tocará, pero también deseo saborear unos deliciosos pechos.

—Pues hazlo y así te das cuenta si te gusta o no.

—Ese es el problema que ya lo hice.

—¿Qué? —volvió a chillar llamando de nuevo la atención a lo que le hice mala cara—, perdón, perdón, pero como es que tuviste una experiencia lésbica y no se lo contaste a tu amigo gay ¿Fue con Anabel? ¿Claudia?

—¿Anabel? no solo bailamos ¿Quién es Claudia?

—La rubia que te reclamo la boca la otra noche, obvio como no me di cuenta, pensé que solo había sido un beso pero por lo visto paso a más.

—No, con ella solo fue ese beso y no me gustó.

—Bueno hay gente que besa mal, eso es comprensible.

—No me entiendes Sid, no es que ella besará mal, es que no me gusto como me sentí con ella, ni con ninguna de las otras.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que te gustan las mujeres?

—Porque hubo otra mujer a la que besé y me encantó, me excito a más no poder.

—¿Y esa fue?

—Rose —susurré

—¡Rose! ¿La barbie Malibú que vive con el bombonazo?

—Si Rose la novia de Emmett, pero con ella fue diferente, me excitó estuve a punto de correrme.

—Veo el punto, pero creo que la que no entiende eres tú.

—¿Que no entiendo?

—Primero contéstame unas preguntas ¿Aparte de Emmett ves a otros hombres atractivos?

—Sí

—Y aparte de Rose ¿Ves a alguna mujer atractiva?

—Hay mujeres muy guapas.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ha habido alguna otra mujer que te excite.

—No solo Rose, aunque si me calienta el ver a una pareja gay darse arrumacos.

—Eso es normal Bella, el morbo en cada uno de nosotros nos lleva a desear lo que no es convencional por así decirlo, pero mi punto es que esta química o excitación solo te pasa con ellos.

—La verdad si, nunca nadie había logrado excitarme como lo hacen ellos solo con la mirada.

—Entonces Bella no veo ningún problema, no eres ni lesbiana ni eres bisexual.

—¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro?

—Porque si fueras lesbiana no te pondrían los hombres y si fueras bi te querrías levantar a cualquier mujer u hombre que pasara al frente y si no me equivoco y por lo visto no lo hago, esto es algo solo con Rose.

—Sí, solo con Rose.

—Y por lo visto ella no fue del todo indiferente.

—Ella fue la que me besó primero.

—Entonces como amigo te aconsejo que si quieres venir a vivir conmigo lo hagas, pero primero deberías aclarar las cosas, si es que crees poder tener una relación con ella o ver a que te lleva lo de Emmett.

—Suena tan fácil pero no lo es, ellos son pareja.

—Algo tiene que haber si los dos cayeron contigo, una de dos o no están bien como pareja o es algo común en ellos, piénsalo.

—Eso haré ¿Puedo darte una respuesta el sábado?

—Por supuesto, ahora debo irme que tengo una cita con el sexy autor italiano

—Suerte —dije un modo de despedida mientras me quedaba pensando un poco sobre toda la charla.

El pensar sobre esto se volvió primordial en mi mente por lo que quedó de semana y había llegado a dos conclusiones, una no soy ni lesbiana ni bisexual, solo soy una chica que sintió una química por otra y segundo que aunque esta química exista tanto con Rose como con Emmett yo no puedo destrozar esa relación, por lo que lo tenía decidido, el sábado le pediría a Sid venir por mis cosas para pasar una temporada en su casa mientras encontraba un nuevo lugar, solo me faltaba informar a mis vecinos y es por eso que me encontraba llamando a su puerta principal.

—¡Hola Bella! —saludo Rose como si nada —porque llamas por acá y no entraste directo por la cocina.

—Porque no quería importunar, necesito hablar con Emmett.

—El no está pero pasa, no debe de tardar.

—No prefiero esperarlo en el apartamento —ya había decido no entrar en esta casa que representaba tanta tentación para mí —cuando venga que me llame por favor.

—Bella por favor, pasa necesito hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte algo.

—Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están Rose.

—Solo dame cinco minutos, prometo no tocarte si con eso estas más tranquila.

—Solo cinco minutos —cedía al notar en su cara angustia.

—Gracias pasa y siéntate donde quieras —así lo hice solo que en el sillón más alejado de ella.

—Te escucho —dije porque no sabía por dónde empezar yo.

—Bella creo que fui un poco impulsiva

—¿Un poco?

—Bueno tal vez mucho, se que estas ofendida pero creo que deberías darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

—Rose no estoy ofendida, tal vez sorprendida, pero explícate.

—Para que me entiendas tengo que contarte un poco de mi historia.

Mi padre era un gran hombre que se enamoró perdidamente de mi mamá Tara, cuando tenían dos años de casados conocieron una familia menage Ken y Drew estaban felizmente casados con Bri, me cuentan que al principio les pareció difícil de concebir una vida así pero al ir profundizando en su amistad se dieron cuenta que el amor entre tres personas si existía, pero que no era algo que ellos fueran a probar.

Lo que no sabían era lo equivocados que estaban porque al poco tiempo conocieron a mi mamá Diane, sí como lo oyes tengo dos mamás. Cuando se conocieron los tres hubo una química inmediata a la que Tara se negó aceptar ya que ella no era gay, le ofreció a mi papá poder acostarse con Diane pero que ella no participaría, aunque por dentro lo deseaba, algo que mi papá no acepto porque sabía que si no eran los tres no sería perfecto, un día, así como yo te asalte a ti, Diana asalto a Tara haciéndola reconocer que los deseaba, después de eso fueron inseparables.

No sé cuál de las dos es mi mama biológica pero no me importa para mí las dos son mis mamás, las cuales me apoyaron, ayudaron y dieron consejo, un día Diane me comentó que había una leyenda en su pueblo que las mujeres de ahí podían reconocer al amor de su vida con solo verlo, algo así como el amor a primera vista pero con más seguridad, que ella sintió eso cuando conoció a mis papás y supo que no podía vivir sin los dos, así que me aconsejo que si alguna vez me pasaba, no me dejará influenciar por lo que manda la sociedad y así lo hice.

El día que conocí a Emmett supe que era mi amor, me le acerque y se lo dije

—Y me sorprendió mucho —dijo una voz a mis espaldas mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros, en que momento había llegado no lo sé pero debía irme.

—Muy interesante lo que me cuentas Rose pero debo irme, solo venia a informarles que mañana desocupo el apartamento.

—Espera Bella por favor déjame terminar de explicarte.

—Solo danos unos minutos por favor Bella. —fue el turno de Emmett.

—No veo razón de esto —dije mientras me sentaba, sorprendiéndome cuando Emmett tomo lugar a mi lado.

—Como te decía fui directo a Emmett y se lo dije, aunque lo sorprendió no le molestó que una mujer se le ofreciera y así fue como inicio nuestra relación, cuando teníamos un año de ser pareja Emmett me pidió matrimonio —no sé porque el oír eso me estrujo el corazón — pero no pude aceptar, tenía que explicarle primero mi historia para que él estuviera seguro.

—Cuando me conto la historia de sus padres —interrumpió Emmett— fuimos a visitarlos ya que hasta ese momento no los había conocido, me llamó mucho la atención el lugar donde viven, es una especie de comunidad donde todos son familias menage o parejas que esperan serlo, tanto de dos hombres y una mujer como viceversa, le sugerí a Rose que viviéramos ahí por si encontrábamos nuestra tercera pieza, ya que ella estaba convencida que hacía falta, lo que no sabíamos era que sexo tendría.

—Allí vivimos durante dos años —continuo Rose — hasta que los papás de Emmett fallecieron.

—Lo siento mucho —dije instintivamente tomando su mano.

—No te preocupes no era allegados a ellos.

—Después de eso decidimos venir a vivir a esta casa, ya que pensamos que seriamos solo nosotros dos, hubo un tiempo en que pensamos que Aaron un amigo se nos uniría por lo que Emmett construyo el apartamento con la idea de que si llegará nuestra tercera pieza pudiéramos decir que vivía ahí y así evitar el que dirán, por eso se conecta tan fácilmente con la casa.

—Entiendo su historia pero no veo porque tenía que enterarme.

—Porque desde que te vi supe que eras lo que nos faltaba, un día salías del café donde te conocí y tu belleza me impacto, la profundidad de tus ojos, lo sexy de tus labios, tu impresionante cuerpo y tus espeltas piernas me llevaron a un grado de frenesí que casi mato de cansancio a Emmett esa noche.

—Uff que noche —murmuraron a mi lado.

—Sabía que eras mi otra parte y me propuse que así fuera, aunque no podía ir tan directo como con Emmett porque creo que te habrías asustado mucho.

—Así es.

—A partir de ese día esperaba en la cafetería para poder verte y tratar de acercarme, un día hasta Emmett me acompaño a ver si le era más fácil acercarse él.

—Pero en el momento que te vi no pude hacerlo, nunca había tenido una erección que no pudiera controlar, hasta ese día, esta vez fue Rose la que quedo exhausta.

—A los dos días te oí hablar con tu amiga y supe que tenía mi pretexto para acercarme y el resto ya lo sabes.

—No entiendo —dije en shock —quiere decir ¿Qué los dos me desean?

—Desde que te conocimos no ha habido un solo día que tú no estés en nuestros pensamientos mientras nos consume la pasión.

—No sé qué decir.

—Solo dinos si no nos deseas y esto se termina aquí, no haremos nada que no quieras.

—Pero Rose a mi no me gustan las mujeres.

—A mí tampoco me gustan Bella, me gustas tú.

—¿Pero y Emmett?

—Somos un circulo, los tres unidos, así es como funciona esto.

—Y como… ¿Como sería en la cama?

—No puedo decir que en la cama porque no pienso tomarlas solo ahí, pero nuestro sexo, será eso nuestro, donde nadie juzgará ni vera mal lo que haga alguno de nosotros, donde cada quien besa, toca y saborea lo que desea.

—¿Y eso es normal?

—Tal vez no lo veas normal pero para nosotros lo será, de igual manera puedes pensarlo como que estás viviendo una fantasía permanente.

—¿Y si no me gusta? —ese era el mayor de mis miedos, si me metía en esto y después quería salir y no podía.

—Si no te gusta te dejaremos ir Bella, esto es una relación consensuada donde todos estamos de acuerdo y somos felices.

—Igual puedes probar a ver si te gusta —dijo Rose con ojos que denotaban su excitación, excitación que no tardo en aparecer en mi dejando salir un jadeo de mi boca.

—Por lo visto te gusta la idea y yo muero por probar ese coñito de nuevo.

Con solo oírlo utilizar esa palabra ya mis pliegues se estaban humedeciendo y sin notarlo lleve mis manos a ellos, pero no llegaron a su cometida porque otra mano se interpuso tocando primero.

—Mmm hermosa será que también te excita que hable sucio —dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—, porque puedo decirte todo lo que le voy a hacer a este delicioso coño, voy a devorarlo para después meter mi polla en el tan profundo que me sentirás salir por tu garganta.

—Y mientras él te martilla duro yo me comeré estas deliciosas tetas que me llaman desde el día que las vi —dijo una voz femenina en mi otro oído mientras tocaba su objetivo.

Un gemido fue todo lo que di por respuesta y un gemido fue todo lo que se necesito para que tomaran la iniciativa, Emmett me puso de pie tomando mi mano y la de Rose para dirigirnos al cuarto, el cual era hermoso con una amplia cama de dosel.

—Ahora mis preciosas quiero ver eso que hicieron cuando estaban solas, quiero saber si la vista me calienta más de cuando me lo contaron.

—¿Se lo contaste? —pregunté sorprendida a Rose.

—No hay secretos Bella, el sabe que ame besarte y tocar esas deliciosas tetas, como yo se que el bebió de tu delicioso néctar, néctar que estoy deseosa de probar.

No sé si fue por lo que decía, para callarla o porque lo necesitaba, pero mi boca se estrelló contra la de ella encontrando esa suavidad y dulzura de la primera vez y como la vez pasada apenas nuestras lenguas se tocaron el frenesí se fusionó, nuestras manos corrían de un lado a otro quitando prendas, tocando, conociendo hasta que un gruñido nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja.

—Esto es tan putamente caliente que siento que me voy a correr, las necesito chicas —pidió Emmett mientras se masturbaba, petición que concedimos sin pensar, Rose empezó a besarlo mientras yo me arrodillaba para tomar su polla en mi boca como tanto deseaba, sus gemidos resonaban por el cuarto cuando sentí una mano levantando mi trasero, lo que obedecí para ganarme como recompensa el sentir una lengua recoger los jugos que escurrían por mis muslos, el saber que era la lengua de Rose la que tocaba mi cuerpo me hizo sentir que iba a explotar en ese momento, aumente el ritmo en que Emmett entraba en mi boca, succionando fuerte para luego repasar su punta roma con la lengua, mientras sentía mis jugos ser recogidos por Rose, sentía las conocidas contracciones aumentar en mi vientre hasta que explotaron llevándose la luz con ellas, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, para caer en unas fuertes manos que me tomaron y me colocaron en el centro de la cama. Segundos después dos pares de manos empezaran a recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Creo que te debemos unos buenos orgasmos por los que nos has dado mientras esperábamos por ti —dijo Emmett quien tomaba uno de mis pechos en su boca, siendo imitado por Rose.

El contraste de sus bocas sobres mis pechos me hicieron fluir de nuevo la sangre, avivando cada terminal nerviosa en mí pidiendo a gritos atención, atención que dieron al mismo tiempo como si se pusieran de acuerdo.

Sentía sus caricias, lenguas y labios por todo el cuerpo mientras convulsionaba con un nuevo orgasmo, el cual explotó cuando finalmente Emmett posó sus labios sobre los míos.

—Quisiera darte más preciosa pero necesito enterrarme en ti, ya no lo soporto —dijo mientras se alejaba para colocarse en medio de mis piernas, lo vi agacharse a besar a Rose quien devoraba mi seno izquierdo para luego introducirse lentamente en mí.

La sensación de plenitud era embriagante pero sentía que no podía ser completa porque Rose no está recibiendo nada, por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo la inste a sentarse en mi cara, lo hizo quedando frente a frente con Emmett y mientras él me penetraba empezando a marcar un ritmo, probé por primera vez el delicioso coño de Rosalie, sus jugos goteaban como sabía lo habían hecho los míos, lleve el sabor dulzón en mi lengua pensando en que debería saborearlo mejor pero no era el momento, solo podía sentir que necesitaba tomar todo lo que emanara, por lo que lengüeteaba al mismo ritmo de las estocadas de Emmett, hasta que la sentí moverse, para colarse de medio lado.

—Eso es preciosa, así puedo ver a Bella comiendo ese delicioso coñito que tienes, no tienen idea cuando deseo verlas comiéndose mutuamente —decía entre jadeos mientras arremetía más duro en mí.

Y pude notar el punto de Emmett, él podía verme comerla pero también yo lo veía a él martillarme fuertemente, mientras mordisqueaba los deliciosos pechos de Rose, solo gemidos se oían en la habitación no se podía decir de cual boca salía cada uno pero lo único que se podía decir es que eran la armonía más hermosa del mundo, armonía que se fue incrementando cuando nuestro clímax se acercaba, clímax que me golpeó cuando sentí las manos de Rose pellizcar mis pezones, clímax que me llevó a morder el clítoris de Rose haciendo emanar más jugos en mi cara, clímax que hizo aprisionar mis paredes mandando al abismo a Edward emitiendo un sonido gutural, para después hacernos caer en la cama como un amasijo de piernas, brazos y corazones latiendo velozmente y al sentirme así lo supe, supe que Rose tenía razón, supe que no era lesbiana, no era bisexual, era parte de este perfecto circulo que traería felicidad a mi vida, supe que este no sería un ¿Y si? Más en mi vida.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola hermosas!**_

 _ **Seguro alguna se preguntará que hago publicando un OS teniendo pendiente mis otras dos historias, pero les cuento que este OS tiene por lo menos unos seis meses de estar esperando en mi carpeta, hoy decidí pulirlo un poco y traérselo a ustedes, espero y les guste.**_

 _ **Las quiero**_

 _ **Un beso**_


End file.
